<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Veering Off Course by fuzipenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559649">Veering Off Course</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin'>fuzipenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Razor's Edge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Riding Crops, sassy jazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jazz decides he wants what he wants when and where he wants it.<br/>Sometimes Bluestreak goes along...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bluestreak/Jazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Razor's Edge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Veering Off Course</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>scraplet said: Bluestreak/Jazz with Bluestreak saying #4 please! “I’ll snap your neck like a brittle twig.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                “I’m sorry, but am I correct in sensing that you are backtalking me?” Bluestreak asked, his voice calm and quiet. He stared down at Jazz expectantly and crossed his arms over his bumper. Jazz stared back up, a defiant tilt to his head despite his thoroughly bound legs and hands.</p><p>                “Why, I would <em>never</em>, Master,” he replied in a sugary voice.</p><p>                Oh, so <em>that’s</em> how it was going to be tonight. Sometimes Jazz did that; veered off script because he suddenly decided he needed something else beyond what they had agreed upon. Or he had agreed to something knowing full well he was going to force things down a different path later in the session.</p><p>                Bluestreak liked to think it was more the former than the latter, but sometimes he wondered. Regardless, his submissive needed something and Bluestreak always provided. Later, there would be a Discussion. But for now, he would play along.</p><p>                “Oh, of course not, my sweet. You would never disrespect your Master,” Bluestreak crooned, bending over and slipping a finger beneath Jazz’s chin. He tilted Jazz’s head back slightly. “Would you?”</p><p>                Before Jazz could reply, Bluestreak switched his grip around so that his entire hand encircled Jazz’s throat. He squeezed, forcing Jazz’s head back until the leash attaching his collar to the ground went taut. Jazz made a gurgling sound, his visor flashing in alarm.</p><p>                “Because if you did… I would have to punish you. Punish you severely,” Bluestreak hissed. “Don’t test me, pet… if you do, I’ll snap your neck like a brittle twig.”</p><p>                He abruptly released Jazz and strode past him across the room to the waiting tray of toys. As Jazz coughed painfully behind him, Bluestreak surveyed the collection he had set out earlier. Only half of it would work now, but half was better than none.</p><p>                Bluestreak selected a riding crop and turned back around. Jazz raised his head and looked over his shoulder, gazing at Bluestreak with a wary anticipation. Bluestreak raised a challenging orbital ridge at his uppity sub, and Jazz responded with a slow smirk.</p><p>                “Of course… you have to earn my respect before you lose it… Sir,” Jazz drawled.</p><p>                Oh, it was so <em>on</em>.</p><p> </p><p>~ End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>